Episode 7639 (4th July 2011)
Plot Katy struggles to look after baby Hope. She's grateful when Owen steps in to lend a hand. Katy and her dad bond over the baby. Stella tells Karl and Eva that she's changed her mind and they're staying at the Rovers. Gail spends the evening with Sally whilst Kylie and David have a barbecue in the garden at No.8. Fiz finds out from her solicitor that her case has been referred to the Crown Court and her bail application refused. Fiz's solicitor tells her that she will be allowed to stay at Norcross Prison and that Hope will be able to join her in a couple of weeks. With music blaring out, scantily clad Kylie does a barbecue for David in the garden at No.8. She kisses him seductively and Gail watches disapprovingly from a distance. Chesney's hurt when he finds out Fiz has requested that Roy and Hayley should look after Hope and not him. Sophie tells James and Sian how she asked Kevin to lend the charity £20,000 from his lottery winnings but he refused. Sophie feels that she's let them all down. Gail has a go at Kylie telling her to turn the music down and clean up the mess in the garden. Kylie tells David that she's sick of his mother. Stella tells Leanne that she can't change history and she's her mother whether she likes it or not. Leanne struggles to keep her emotions in check. Fiz lies in her prison cell alone and awash with misery. She cries for baby Hope. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane (Credited as "Kylie Turner") *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *Fiz's Solicitor - Dominic Geraghty *James Cunningham - James Roache *Prison Officer - Craig Whittaker Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, conservatory and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Norcross Prison - Prison wing, cell, interview room and visiting room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz is led into court to give her plea and then remanded in custody; Sophie asks Kevin to lend her money as the house auction looms; and Stella promises to be a better mum to Leanne. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,410,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2011 episodes